


Can I Have This Dance

by yunkarin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunkarin/pseuds/yunkarin
Summary: Garreg Mach Ball is upon the academy students. Sylvain pesters Felix for one dance.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Can I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sylvix fic and it was really fun and easy to write. Thank you @stellarparallax for the beta! 
> 
> Enjoy!

As he took the last step, Felix heard applause. He immediately wheeled around, sighing softly in relief when he saw Sylvain approach him with the same smile – smirk – he’s so used to seeing.

“Sylvain, don’t you know it’s rude to spy on people? Though I’m sure you’re more than accustomed to such habits,” Felix snorted, crossing his arms.

“Hey, hey! I’m a gentleman, not a pervert,” Sylvain protested only to receive raised eyebrows. “I **don’t** peek, I observe quietly from the sides.”

Being truly speechless, Felix heaved a sigh. “Whatever.”

Sylvain was prepared to defend himself again when he saw his friend’s expression. “Hey, Fe. What’s bothering you?”

Felix’s expression twitched at the nickname, the one he told Sylvain countless times to stop (a part of him was glad he never stopped), knowing full well that when he’s in front of the older man, there wasn’t a way to hide his thoughts; especially when he called him Fe.

When Felix didn’t answer, Sylvain began to worry. “Fe, I know you hate looking vulnerable in front of people,” Sylvain started, making the swordsman look up to his spread-out arms. “But it’s me. You know you can tell me anything. Though, you probably won’t, hahaha.”

Felix narrowed his eyes at him, remaining silent. “It’s nothing,” Felix answered with crossed arms, looking away. 

Sylvain could tell that it wasn’t nothing; Felix was tapping his finger and the creases between his brows seemed tighter and…

“Felix… are you, perhaps, maybe, most definitely… nervous for the party – or more specifically, dancing?” Felix’s every muscle stiffened and if only he could sew his friend’s mouth shut. “Oh my goddess! You _are_ nervous! Who would have thought you cared – OOF!”

A knee to the gut later, the red-haired teen was doubled over, holding his abdomen with wheezing breath. “I said I’m not!” Felix snapped and stormed off, a bright red blush covering his entire face and neck.

Hell would freeze over before Felix would let Sylvain see him being nervous for the Garegg Mach Ball.

…

Sylvain was almost in his element as he spoke to various female students at the Ball. He wore his uniform properly this time and with his height and good looks, he easily attracted attention.

This year’s Ball, there was a twist to it (made by a certain younger sister of a green-haired professor); everyone had to wear masks, one that only covered their eyes and nose, leaving only their lips exposed. It wasn’t too difficult to pick him out from the crowd; he was tall and he was one of the few men that had flaming-red hair. In short, it made it all the easier to for Ingrid to pull him by his ears when she witnessed him (in her words) harassing another female student.

“Ow, ow, ow! Ingrid! You’re gonna pull off my ears!” Sylvain whined, wincing in pain.

“Please!” Ingrid scoffed. “It’d take more than this to pull off your ears since you’re so stubbornly unwilling to listen to advice.”

_ ‘Not with the way you’re pulling,’ _ Sylvain thought to himself and as though Ingrid hear his thoughts, she tugged harder and he thought his ear might really, actually come off.

Sylvain thought he saw a glimpse of a familiar back with dark hair but with how fast Ingrid is tugging his ear to the other end of the hall, it was hard to tell if he saw right. Not only that, he was distracted by his professor, Byleth, who was speaking to both Dimitri and Claude (were they fighting over who would dance with her?). He would have laughed if not for his childhood friend yanking him by his delicate ear.

Ingrid managed to not pull Sylvain’s ear off when she dragged him to the side. With hands on her hips and a stern look (Sylvain could see the glare under her mask), she opened her mouth, ready to nag Sylvain when he took one look around and didn’t see a certain someone.

“Ingrid, where’s Felix?” Sylvain asked, cutting her off.

Ingrid blinked before looking around. “I don’t know. Actually, I haven’t seen him at all.”

“You think he’d skip the Ball?”

“It’s Felix. I’m pretty sure he actually might.”

“Hmm…” The redhead hummed, deep in thought. “Are you sure you haven’t seen him?”

“Sylvain,” she sighed, exasperated, “Everyone here is wearing a mask. Do you know how hard it is to pick people out from the crowd with their face hidden? You’re an exception because you’re uselessly tall and your hair sticks out.”

The paladin winced. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ingrid.” She looked pleased with herself at the statement.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure and his eyes followed him. The figure seemed to be heading out of the hall where the Ball was being held. “Sorry, Ingrid. Gotta run.”

“Sylvain!”

But her calls were drowned out as he went after that figure.

…

Felix pulled off the mask, a scowl permanently stuck to his face. It was getting stuffy and he couldn’t take the embarrassment anymore. After he stepped on his two dance partners’ feet – one being the cheerful girl from Golden Deer and the other one being the singer from Black Eagles – he quickly excused himself.

He didn’t want to be there anymore. Not to mention, seeing a certain redhead giving and receiving attention from so many others; it made his heart tight. Yet, there was no way for him to say anything. He and Sylvain hadn’t spoken since he walked in on him practising.

“How stupid,” he grumbled, fiddling with the mask in his hands, blankly staring at the black and white mask with golden lining as sat against the ledge of the halls.

“Is it really?”

Felix snapped his head up.

Under the moonlight, he saw a tall red-haired man; his uniform was neatly tucked, hair combed back despite some curly tufts sticking up and a confident smile on his lips. He looked like the epitome of a model student.

Felix didn’t need to guess who it was; he merely scowled deeper and looked away. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be enjoying yourself at the Ball?”

The man laughed. “I missed my best friend. It isn’t fun if you aren’t there.”

Felix tried his best to keep his heartbeat steady but it was speeding up, despite his composed and unimpressed look. “Sure it isn’t. You don’t even like it there – being surrounded by those people. Drop the fucking act.” Still, Sylvain remained smiling. “What are you smiling for? It’s creepy.”

“If I were still talking to those people, I would have stopped smiling when you told me to. But, when I’m with you, it’s just… I can’t help but smile.”

Felix rolled his eyes, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “And? Escaping just as Ingrid was about to lecture you. She’ll throw you down the tower when you get back to her.”

Sylvain shuddered, fearing for his life. “Let me at least spend the last of my moments dancing.”

Felix chuckled, shaking his head in exasperation. “Look around, Vain. There isn’t anyone but us. Who’re you going to dance with? The rumoured lady-ghost of the training hall?”

The taller youth felt the colour drain from his face as a more violent shudder ran down his spine. “Come on, Fe. Don’t joke like that,” he laughed nervously. “Well, there isn’t anyone but us so…”

Felix tilted his head to the pointed look he was receiving before it widened. “What? Me?”

“Please, Fe. Just one dance. Before Ingrid comes and puts me in my grave,” he pleaded with downturned hazel eyes. He could never resist when he gave him such a look.

“…Fine. Just one.”

“Thank you, Felix!”

Sylvain stretched out one hand, the other behind his back. Truly, the epitome of a gentleman. “Can I have this dance?”

Felix snorted. Nevertheless, he still took Sylvain’s hand.

The red-haired youth naturally moved into position; a hand on his waist as he laced their fingers together. Felix said nothing as he put his arm on Sylvain’s shoulder, squeezing their hands just a bit. Their eyes met.

Then, they began to dance.

Even without music, they moved gracefully. The training hall was their stage, the moon was their light and their movements were in sync. They knew how to move so that they didn’t step on each other; they’ve grown up together and fought together – they knew each other.

It was nothing but them. But they were all they needed.

They were having fun, smiling and laughing. Two guys dancing in the moonlight, bodies pressed together so close one would have thought they couldn’t be separated. The last twirl parted them but as they turned back, they drew each other close – closer than before – with their faces much too near to each other.

They were breathless and not from dancing, but from being so close together. Felix lifted Sylvain’s mask, revealing his flushed face and intense gaze. He was looking at him and not anyone else, only Felix. They could feel their hearts pounding in their chest, hoping the other wouldn’t be able to hear it.

Felix looked so perfect in Sylvain’s eyes; his ponytail slightly dishevelled and the crease between his brows as he frowned with thin lips. Concealed or not, he would be able to pick out Felix from the crowd, no matter what.

“Fe…” Sylvain kissed Felix.

Felix’s eyes widened, but he didn’t push him away. Instead, he relished in the kiss, tilting his head up. He was dreaming. This was definitely a dream because Sylvain wouldn’t kiss him like this, not this tenderly, not even as a joke.

This was a dream.

They parted, feeling slightly breathless.

“I love you, Fe…” Sylvain breathed.

Felix blinked, the surprise sobering him up after being drunk on the kiss. “What?”

“…What?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and LOL sorry for the cliffhanger XD  
> I don't always write FE3H fics but I do love them! And I really want to write more! Maybe one day. [@cloudbabeyun25](https://twitter.com/cloudbabeyun25)  
> Thank you so much for reading this short fic~


End file.
